Benutzer Diskussion:Dr Sam Clemens
Hi, Avatar Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Jake Sully. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Avatar (Diskussion) 08:51, 27. Dez. 2009 Hi Avatar, angesichts Deiner riesigen Diskussionnseite schreibe ich lieber hier. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du ein Auge auf meine Aktivitäten hättest - aber zunächst tatsächlich eine Frage: Inwieweit dürfen bzw. sollen die Texte Hinweise auf die Handlung und deren Ausgang enthalten? Dr Sam Clemens 08:57, 27. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo Dr Sam Clemens. Normalerweise sollte die Handlung vollständig wiedergegeben werden. Vor allem in englischsprachigen Wikis findet man an einigen Stellen hinweise, das die folgenden Informationen sehr viel von der Handlung preisgeben (hier (Spoiler-Vorlage)). In deutschsprachigen Wikis ist dies eher seltener der Fall, da die meisten Nutzer wissen, dass man in Wikis auf solche Infos stößt. Was in einem Artikel steht und ob man Spoilervorlagen verwendet entscheiden aber immer die aktiven Benutzer bzw. Admins. --Dr. Crisp 14:28, 29. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Dr Sam Clemens, sag mal, bist du der einzige, der hier arbeitet? Bis jetzt hab ich niemanden gesehn... Ventress 17:30, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hallo Ventress - ja, offenbar sind wir die einzigen. Aber eigentlich ist mir das ziemlich egal, es auch so lustig, oder? Mal sehen, wie es in zwei, drei Wochen aussieht, in der Regel entwickelt sich ja schnell Fanfiction usw. Dr Sam Clemens 17:41, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja immerhin ;) Es fängt ja klein an. Werden bestimmt noch mehr...Ventress 17:55, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Die Zeit der ersten Lieder Die Zeit der ersten Lieder umfasst eine Zeit in der die ersten Himmelsmenschen auf Pandora gelandet sind. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass dies 30 Jahre der Handlung von Avatar vorausgeht. In jener Zeit, in denen das Himmelsvolk immer aggressiver wurde, wählte Turok, der letzte Schatten, einen Reiter, der die Clans einte und das Himmelsvolk erstmals in die Schranken wies. Sozialstruktur : Es ist ein Kastensystems, bestehend aus Jägern, Handwerkern, Kriegern, der Tsahik und dem Stammesführer. Allgemein ist festzuhalten, dass die Na`vi einem Nomadenvolk ähneln und eher isoliert vor anderen Clans in ihren Regionen leben. Ein breiter Zugang zu natürlichen Ressourcen hat kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen unter den Na`vi zwar beschränkt, aber nicht gänzlich verhindert. Des weiteren gibt es von Clan zu Clan Unterschiede hinsichtlich Spezifikation, etwa gibt es Reiterclans und Ikranclans, jeweils berühmt für ihre Fertigkeiten und Umgang. so zumindest die Hintergründe, die aus dem Spiel zusammengetragen wurden (wurde zeitgleich mit dem Film produziert), aus Beobachtung und der Recherche im world wide web. übrigens : Neytìrì wurde als Beruf unter dem Foto Marine zugeordnet ... als Tochter von Mo`at wird sie eines fernes Tages die Rolle der geistigen Führerin übernehmen. angehende Tsahik ;) ein begeisterter und gefesselter Fan 91.15.89.133 00:31, 1. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Aber ich glaube das nicht. Eine so kurze, kaum eine Generation umfassende Zeitspanne hätte man kaum so bezeichnet. Vor allem aber: Neytiri spricht von ihrem Urgrossvater als dem letzten Toruk Makto - das dürfte weit über dreißig Jahre zurück liegen und zuvor waren noch vier weitere Na'vi Reiter des Toruk! Die Zeit der ersten Lieder bezeichnet demnach keinesfalls die Zeit des ersten Erscheinens der Erdenmenschen vor ca. 30 Jahren. Vorlagenhilfe Hi, kannst du dir erklären warum sich die Infobox verrückt, wenn man in der Seite die Vorlage einfügt? Ventress 20:58, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Quellen Hey ich bin neu im Wiki und mir gefällt Avatar sehr, wollt desshalb mal Fragen woher ihr das alles nehmt also die ganzen Infos z.B. der Name Neytiris ich bin nicht der Meinung dass der im Film vorkommt? Lord Cantess ~ Die Macht ist stark in dir! 22:21, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Die meisten Informationen stammen entweder aus dem Film selber, aus dem Buch "Avatar: The Field Guide to Pandora. Film Tie-In: A Confidential Report on the Biological and Social History of Pandora" (bisher leider nur auf Englisch erhältlich). Oder dem Buch: "Avatar. James Cameron - Die Entdeckung einer neuen Dimension. Das Buch zum Film" (sowohl auf Englisch als auch Deutsch erhältlich). Desweiteren gibt es einige behind the scenes videos mit netten Hintergrundinformationen. Ebendso gibts ne Reihe von Featurette-Videos zu Avatar (einfach mal googeln, gibts auch in Deutsch). Dort werden halt Sachen schön erklärt das Pandora halt Beispielsweise nur der Mond von Polyphemus ist, welcher 4,4 Lichtjahre entfernt liegt etc.. Ach ja und zu guter letzt gibts noch so nette kleine Interview-Videos mit den Darstellern von Pandora und in einem mit Zoe Saldana (Darstellerin von Neytiri) sagt sie halt auch den kompletten Namen von Neytiri, um damit auf deine Frage halt zurück zu kommen. (der müsste aber glaube ich auch in einem der beiden Bücher drin stehen.) Achja, aber nurnochmal so nebenbei, die beiden Bücher sind keine Romanfassungen des Films, sondern hauptsächlich eher sowas wie Artbooks mit Interviews und nützlichen Hintergrundinformationen. Ich hoffe ja immernoch auf einen Roman des Films :) --Mr.Toast 22:44, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Wow dann gibts ja schon sehr viel darüber danke, auf den Roman würde ich mich auch freuen. Lord Cantess ~ Die Macht ist stark in dir! 22:56, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) hi ich ich bin ebenfalls neu im wiki und hol mir seit ich den film vor 4 tagen gesehen habe alle infos über avatar die ich nur bekommen kann. jedenfalls hab ich auch schon den einen oder andern beitrag geschrieben wo bis jetzt noch nichts stand und ich würde mich freuen wenn die mal jemand überarbeiten würde, denn stilistisch sind die eine katastrophe. mit freundlichen grüßen unsainted :Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, und die Texte dann noch später etwas zu überarbeiten ist ja keine große Sache. =) Achja und bei Diskussionen bitte immer am Ende mit vier Tilden ~~~~ unterzeichnen. Dadurch wird automatisch dein Benutzername inklusive Zeitangabe und Datum hinzugefügt, was bei Diskussionen schon sehr von Vorteil sein kann, wir wollen ja wissen von wem und wann der Beitrag geschrieben wurde, ohne extra immer in den Versionen nachschauen zu müssen :) --Mr.Toast 13:56, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen das Polyphemus noch bei den Planeten verlinkt werden muss. Ich habe es zwar selbst versucht, aber nicht geschafft und ich wollte nichts löschen. Unsainted 17:08, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ah stimmt danke, habe ich vergessen. So, jetzt ist er in der Planeten Kategorie. Dann erstell ich mal gleich noch unsere gute alte Erde :). Achja und brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen irgendetwas zu löschen. Jede Version ist jederzeit wiederherstellbar. Also solltest du ausversehen etwas löschen ist das in wenigen Sekunden wieder rückgängig gemacht. --Mr.Toast 17:14, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hi danke für dein Kommentar :D Wäre meine Grammatik besser hätte ich schon sehr viele leere Seiten ausgefüllt. Aber ich hätte ein paar Vorschläge! Auf der englischen Seite sind sehr viele GUTE Texte die könnte man übernehmen bzw müsste man gute Kenntnisse in der Englischen Sprache haben und google sprachtools hilft auch nicht viel weiter. :Das übernehmen der englischen Seiten wurde hier irgendwann schonmal angesprochen. Aber da hat sich seit dem ja nicht ganz so viel getan, ich werde mal schauen ob ich da evtl. mal mit Anfange. Muss ja nicht alles 1 zu 1 übernommen werden (wäre bei Übersetzungen sowieso nicht zu raten^^). Achja und auch hier sag ich es nochmal, bitte bei Diskussions-Seiten immer mit vier Tilden (~~~~) unterzeichnen, um hinter den Beitrag automatisch deinen Namen mit Datum zu hängen. --Mr.Toast 19:48, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ok das merke ich mir und entschuldige mich. ich habe ne frage wie mache ich den diesen Steckbrief oder was das auch immer sein soll?Mr Angel 19:56, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich würde ihn einfach aus der englischsprachigen Wiki kopieren, bei uns einsetzen und dann die sprachlichen Änderungen vornehmen. Dr Sam Clemens 19:59, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Oh - und nochwas: Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen :) Dr Sam Clemens 20:01, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich habe ein problem xD wäre nett wenn du das wieder verbessern würdest bei kategorien charackter wollte ich trudy hinzufügen was nicht geklappt hat und habe immernoch probleme mit dem steckbrief xDMr Angel 20:14, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Das liegt daran das du die Kategorie "Charaktere" der Kategorie "Trudy Chacon" zugewiesen hast. Du musst bei der Seite von Trudy Chacon unten auf "Kategorie hinzufügen" klicken und dort dann "Charaktere" eingeben, dann ist es richtig ;). Ach und die Steckbriefe die du meinst, das sind Infobox-Vorlagen. Bearbeite einfach mal so eine Seite wo schon so eine Infobox existiert, dann ganz oben der Kasten in den Geschweiften-Klammern ist dieser Steckbrief den du meinst, schau den dir einfach mal etwas an. Ist eigentlich ganz einfach zu verstehen. --Mr.Toast 20:21, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Habe nur noch das Problem BILD!! habe ein schönes bild aber wie soll ich es ausschreiben xDMr Angel 20:29, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) nehme alles zurückMr Angel 20:40, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Weißt du vllt wie ich eine neue Kategorie machen kann? wäre das überhaupt ok? ich würde gerne die kategorie Mythologie hinzufügen!Mr Angel 21:21, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Du kannst bei einem Artkiel einfach unten auf den "Kategorie hinzufügen" Knopf drücken und dort dann halt den Namen der Kategorie reinschreiben, z.B. Mythologie. Dann wird nach dem abspeichern unten in roten Buchstaben Mythologie als Kategorie stehen. Dort einfach raufklicken und du kommst zur noch nicht erstellten Seite für die Kategorie Mythologie, die kannste dort einfach anlegen, indem du dann reinschreibst das diese Kategorie für alles Mythologische der Na'vi ist, oder was auch immer halt. --Mr.Toast 21:30, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich auch die Kategorie Mythologie bei avatar wiki bzw startseite hinzufügen? neben den anderen Kategorien selbstvverständlich. habs versucht klappt nicht so schön alles wird verschoben!Mr Angel 21:46, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Meinst du da wo die kleinen Icons zu den Kategorien sind ? Dann brauchst du natürlich ersteinmal ein passendes Bild dafür. Der Rest sollte eigentlich kein Problem sein, kann mir grade schwer vorstellen in wiefern da etwas verschoben sein sollte ? --Mr.Toast 21:54, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich versuchs nochmalMr Angel 22:00, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich kriege es nicht mittig hin entweder ganz rechts oder links und immer wird etwas verschoben!!!!Mr Angel 22:39, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gibt es auch einen pflanzeninfobox sowas wäre nicht schlecht leider weiß ich nicht wie man das macht?Mr Angel 23:55, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Schreckenspferd Woher hast du die Bezeichnung "(lat. Equus horribilis)"? Kann dazu keine Quelle finden. Es gibt nur eine wissenschaftliche Bezeichnung im Survival Guide. Faern. 01:14, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: Das hab ich geschrieben, als der Guide noch nicht draußen war - die Bezeichnung ist einfach die Übersetzung des Wortes. Jetzt sollten wir selbstverständlich die korrekte Bezeichnung übernehmen. Dr Sam Clemens 07:10, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gelöscht wieso wurde bei Miles Quaritch der Abschnitt Verhältnis zu Grace Augustine gelöscht? 91.42.95.199 08:59, 9. Jan. 2010 (UTC)